The present inventive concept relates to system on packages (SoP), to mobile computing devices including an SoP, and to methods of fabricating and testing the same.
The technology of forming an integrated circuit on a chip is constantly being developed to meet the needs of today's consumer electronics, such as mobile devices. One such technology is a system-on-chip (SoC). An SoC is a technology in which all of the sub-systems of a computer or like electronic system are provided as an IC on a single die, i.e., in which a single chip contains all of the subsystems of a computer or like electronic system. However, there are certain limits to the functionality and performance that can be achieved by an SoC.
Thus, multi-chip modules (MCMs) have been developed. In an MCM, various types of chips are mounted on a system board and connected to each other by the board. System-in-packages (SiPs) represent a development or class of MCMs in which one or more of the chips are stacked, so as to have a 3D structure, and enclosed or encapsulated on the system board. However, fabricating some of the electronic components of a circuit on semiconductor material, e.g., on a silicon wafer, along with other components of the circuit may be difficult or otherwise problematic. Accordingly, a system-on-package (SoP) is currently being considered and developed. In SoP technology, electronic components which may be difficult to fabricate or integrate with other parts of an IC on a die are fabricated or mounted on the system board apart from chips (bare and/or packaged dies) and are electrically connected to the chips by the board as in SiPs.
In any case, chips and especially SoCs should be tested before being put to use. An SoC is tested using pads of the SoC electrically connected to the electronic subsystems of the SoC. If the SoC passes testing, the SoC may be attached to a system board of an SoP. However, there is no way to test or retest the SoC after it has been attached to the system board of a conventional SoP.